


Too Late

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James sped through the city streets, praying he would make it on time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 3

James sped through the city streets, praying he would make it on time.

His heart had stopped when he’d returned from an extended mission to learn that she had decided to remarry, and that it was happening today. 

Reaching his destination, he slammed the Aston into park, then rushed inside. Moments later, he burst into the register’s office. 

All eyes turned to look at him.

“007?”

Ignoring the stares of the groom, judge and witnesses, James hurried over to her, and took her hands in his.

“M… am I too late?”

“What?”

“I love you,” he admitted softly. “Marry me?”


End file.
